The Prince of Shadow
by operaghost11235
Summary: Chihiro misses the entire Spirit World, away for 8 years, but among all, she misses Haku. When she comes back to the bath-house, she meets a new mysterious guest who is the Prince of Shadow, and he ends up liking her. Haku really thinks that the Prince is out to get Chihiro for power, but he feels that isn't really it. Is Haku correct about him, or in love with Chihiro as well?
1. Prologue: Special Mission

**Prologue: Special Mission**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, your old operaghost11235 is working on an anime fanfic. Look, I've known the movie Spirited Away (along with all of Miyazaki's genius works) since I was a kid and when I finally got a fanfiction account, I knew that I was missing something. Then it finally hit me when I watched it again. I was blank of ideas and I finally came with that. **

**New chapter will come out soon. So, first anime fanfic, so please do not criticize. **

**Disclaimer: Miyazaki is the complete anime movie overlord. I am nothing compared to him and I own nothing. **

**Prologue: Special Mission**

"Master Haku! Master Haku! Master Haku, where are you?"

The spirits were searching the entire bath-house for the henchman of Yubaba. Their screams calling for him were so loud; they were bursting through the windows. They were calling everywhere, in the bathing stalls, in the balconies, in their dorms, but he was nowhere to be found. Everyone was searching for the exception of four spirits: Yubaba, Kamaji, Bôh (Yubaba's son), and Lin.

Yes, Lin.

Lin was busy eating a dumpling outside in the balcony, staring at the night skies studded with stars and the water that glowed white with the reflection of a full moon. She was in her pink uniform, her hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her arms were resting on the wooden rails. The wind blew from the sea, the smell of fresh seawater, freedom. Lin was halfway through her dumpling when she heard a voice from the shadows, hidden from the light.

"Lin, you really shouldn't be slacking off."

It was the voice of a male. It barely took a second before Lin found out who it was. At her realization, she spat out her food and started to scream.

"Haku! Get out of there! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Alright, Lin," said the voice exasperated. "Don't get your ponytail in a knot."

Out of the shadows, a guy who looked about eighteen stepped out. He was wearing an outfit similar to Lin's, except that it was blue and white. His hair was ebony black and was cut evenly at shoulder-length. His face was sort of pale, yet filled with color into the light. His eyes were golden, pure yellow that shone vibrantly. He was pretty much handsome, but to Lin, he was just hell annoying.

"Yes, Lin," he said. "What do you want?"

Lin threw her half-eaten dumpling at his face, but he swatted it aside. _"Haku, do you have any idea?"_ she screamed. _"The entire staff is looking for you!"_

"Yes, Lin, I know."

She blinked in confusion. _"Then why in the world were you hiding from them?!"_

Haku shrugged. "I don't feel in the mood for getting another mission from Yubaba."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Haku, you're _eighteen._ You should take responsibility as a young adult. If it's a mission, then take it! It'll be better if you get it over with!"

"True….."

He joined Lin in looking wistfully out into the ocean. He put his elbows on the railing, his eyes lost in thought. Lin looked at him. He was in a daydream, she knew, judging by the look in his eyes. He wasn't always this emotional; he was very serious about everything, strove for perfection. Even when he found out his real name, Kohaku, he would go absent from his job often, visit his river. And he would do that annually, once a year, on a specific day. The staff never knew what day it was, or why it was so special to him, but Lin and Kamaji were both smart enough to find out. That special day was on that very moment, and Haku just came back from his visit to his river.

Lin and Kamaji knew why he did it, and they both never told him why . . . until then.

Lin took a deep breath. "You go to the human world to your river, on a specific day, because today is the day you first saw Chihiro. You want to meet her through your river, am I right?"

Haku took a sharp gasp, his eyes widened, and a blush came to his face. After he held that position, he bowed his head and let it hit the railing. "How did you know?"

"Haku, I'm not stupid," Lin answered, a small smile of satisfaction on her face, "nor is Kamaji."

Haku's head jolted up and faced Lin with wide eyes. "Kamaji too?! Does everyone know?!"

"Relax, Haku, nobody knows except both of us."

Haku breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, good."

Lin started to laugh. "Now come on, Haku, we have to get you to Yubaba. She's looking for you."

With his head bowed and her face in satisfaction, Haku and Lin left the balcony to Yubaba's office.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When Haku reached the top floor, he was alone and all by himself. Lin left him on the top floor when Kamaji had to call her for delivering his lunch. Haku walked over to the large door and was about to reach the knocker before it spoke.

"Ah, Haku," it said with a voice in the likeness of Yubaba. "What do you want now? Came to see Yubaba? Well, she's busy, so scram."

"I came to see her because she called me." he replied. "Now let me in."

"Hmph," the knocker replied. "How rude. But I'll let you in anyway."

The doors opened by themselves, revealing a long maze in brilliant design of a millionaire's house. Haku walked through the thing, he knew the way through it, and he made his way into Yubaba's office.

Yubaba, the hag, was at her desk, signing documents. She hasn't changed a bit, her hairstyle, her attitude, and even her clothes the same. The three ogre heads went bouncing around Haku the moment he arrived in the office. Haku walked into the office until he was in front of the desk, the three heads still surrounding the river spirit. By the look on her face, Yubaba was getting annoyed with their grunts and bouncing.

"Hush!" she commanded, and then they stop bouncing. They shuffled across the floor, exiting the room.

"So," Haku said, still standing. "What is it you called me for?"

The hag looked up from her papers. "I called you here for a special mission. This is extremely urgent, and I want this to go without fail."

Haku smiled playfully. "That's what you said about the mission with the Golden Seal. Did you see how _that _turned out?"

Yubaba's expression turned harsh. _"Enough! I know how bad the other missions went, but I want this to go COMPLETELY WITHOUT FAIL!"_

As she said this, she slammed both her hands on the table, sending the papers placed on it flying everywhere. This sent Haku leaning back, afraid the witch might do something to him. She stole his name, and there are worse things she can do to him if he made another blunder. Seeing the mess, Yubaba waved her large hands, sending the papers back to the desk arranged in perfect files and piles. Haku calmed down a bit, his nerves relaxed. After all was fixed, Yubaba sat back down, Haku still standing. There was silence until the river spirit spoke.

"So," he asked with a shaky voice. "How important is this mission?"

Yubaba didn't look up when she was signing her documents. "It's regarding the Prince of the Shadow Spirits. Remember him?"

"Ah, yes," Haku replied. "That snotty little boy who always gets what he wants? He came here a long time ago."

"Yes, that boy. He's coming back."

Haku became shocked and his golden eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, Haku. He's going back here to become a critic. He'll stay here for a few days and rate this place from one to five stars. And we need this place to be in perfect condition, to get a perfect five stars, or we won't get any customers anymore. We need this place to be _absolutely perfect._"

"And so . . . what am I supposed to do?"

"You know that our customer number went down, but not _tremendously down, _after that human girl left . . ."

Haku took a sharp inhale. "Chihiro . . . "

"Yes, that girl. The human. I need this place to be perfect, and she's going to make this place the way I want it. So I want you to—"

"—find her?" Haku finished, smiling.

Yubaba looked up and blinked confused. "I don't know what the big deal is about this human girl, but yes. I need you to find her."

Haku smiled. "I won't let you down."

"I need her here the day after tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"I will bring her here even _tomorrow_ if I have to!"

Yubaba shooed him away. "Well go. I have no business for you here anymore. Bring her back tomorrow if you even can. I need her here."

"I won't fail you."

Haku gave a quick bow and ran out of Yubaba's office. Yubaba blinked. Haku had never been like this about a mission, and never that enthusiastic. There was something wrong with the boy, and there must be something special about that human girl Chihiro.

Still mystified, Yubaba went back to work, signing paperwork.


	2. Chapter 1: Another Way

**CHAPTER 1: Another Way**

**Hey, hey! Thanks to the people who reviewed and really pushed me into making this chapter! You see, I was really lazy during the week, and when I saw the reviews, they gave me plenty of ideas for this chapter. Hope you are all excited for this! And I bet you'll enjoy it too. And, ooohhh, Chihiro's going back to the Spirit World! even I'm excited to see how this turns out! **

**Next chapter will be out pretty soon. Just be patient and all will be well! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who will own something as awesome as Spirited Away? No, I don't think so.**

**CHAPTER 1: Another Way**

Chihiro was awfully tired. It was already night, and she was crawling into her apartment. She opened the door clumsily and threw herself in bed. She took a glance at the clock, and it was already twenty minutes past eleven. She widened her eyes at this; wow, she really stayed out long. She was already very sleepy, and she was so tired, she didn't even take of her coat or dress. She just fell asleep right there on the bed.

But she really couldn't stop thinking, which kept her awake for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about the Spirit World, where she saw so many beautiful wonders, so many fascinating characters, so many adventures and secrets yet to be discovered. She missed it all. She missed the bath-house, the adventures she went on, her job there. She missed even the wonderful people she met: Yubaba, the cranky old witch, Lin, the woman who helped her get a job, Kamaji, the hardworking boiler-man, No-face, the white-masked phantom friend of hers, Bôh, Yubaba's playful son, Yu-bird, Yubaba's faithful messenger, and more amazing characters she met.

But most of all, she missed Haku, _Kohaku_, if I may be so bold. Chihiro didn't know why, but she missed him most of all. He was the one who saved her from drowning in his river and carried her to safety, he was the one who saved her from all the trouble when she was ten years old, he was the one who did everything for her. She missed him more than anything, and that was one of the reasons why she wanted to go back to the Spirit World again.

It had been eight years, and she wanted it back.

Without Chihiro's knowledge, sleep easily overtook her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Chihiro, Chihiro, come."

Chihiro was dreaming, she knew, for she was in the middle of a dense forest, surrounded by nothing but vibrant green trees, hundreds of plant vegetation, and warm sunlight gapping from the treetops. She wasn't scared by the fact that she was lost, but that voice that kept calling her frightened her . . . because it sounded so familiar.

"Chihiro," it cried. "Chihiro, come with me. Chihiro, come."

"Who are you?" she screamed, but the forest just echoed her call in silence. She sat down on the ground, maybe waiting for someone to save her. Just by then, the voice calling her name stopped. She was already terrified.

"I want to go . . ." she whispered.

She was about to cry, but a warm hand on her shoulder made her eyes shoot open. She wanted to see who it was, but she was too petrified in fear to move.

"Chihiro," it said. The human slowly recognized it as the voice who was calling her. It sounded so familiar . . . and it was a boy who was talking.

"W-who are you?" she stammered, still afraid.

"That I will have to answer later." the voice replied. "Chihiro, just follow what I say and paradise is yours."

"Paradise?" Chihiro asked her voice calmer now. "Do you mean . . . the Spirit World?"

"Yes," the voice replied. "Do you trust me?"

Chihiro took a deep breath. "As long as whatever you do, I'll be back in the Spirit World.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

The warm touch left her shoulder, and she felt a hand touch her head. "All you have to do," the voice said, "is close your eyes."

Chihiro shut her eyes quickly. "Now what?"

The hand was removed from her head, but the warm touch remained. "Now open them."

"What?" Chihiro said, confused. "You just told me to close my eyes, and then open them?"

The voice grew more assertive. "Trust me."

After another deep breath, Chihiro opened her eyes.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Chihiro jolted up and sat on her bed. She knew it was a dream, and she really never thought that she was going back there to the Spirit World. It was impossible. She had searched eight years for the same entrance, and she never found it. So why would this attempt be any different? She was a fool for believing that she could go there again. Maybe it was her mind just playing tricks on her; she could never have even gone there.

But today, that would all change. For behind her, that same voice she heard in her dream was heard.

"Chihiro, I knew you would wake up eventually."

Chihiro was startled. She took a sharp breath. She knew this person behind her was the guy who was in her dream, and she wanted to know who he was. She took a deep breath then slowly—oh so slowly—turned her head to see who was behind her. She let out a sharp squeal . . . because the boy in her dream, and who was there now, was Haku.

Chihiro didn't really see many differences between his appearance then and now, but she saw that he had really gown older, his looks more mature and his smile more charming than ever. He was eighteen—her age—and he changed a lot. He wasn't that young boy that she met just eight years ago.

"H-haku?" she stammered, excited more than ever.

He smiled. "Yes it's me. Who else?"

Chihiro didn't know why or how, but she found herself hugging him. Haku hugged her back, and Chihiro felt the blood rise to her cheeks and a warm aura around her. When she let go of Haku, she smiled sheepishly.

"I really missed you! Wait, what are you here for?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be at the bath-house doing Yubaba's work? Or even completing you missions for her or something?"

"Yes," he replied. "That's what I'm doing."

Chihiro blinked. "What?"

Haku walked outside to Chihiro's apartment's balcony and rested his hands on the railing. The morning wind ruffled his ebony-black hair. Chihiro had to follow him. Haku didn't take his eyes of the human landscape. Her apartment gave a beautiful view of a large dense forest with mountains topped with snow on the horizon.

Haku looked at Chihiro. "I came here to fulfill my mission."

Chihiro looked at him. "What mission?"

Haku smiled. "To bring you back to the Spirit World of course."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Haku was on the roof of her apartment sitting and waiting, while Chihiro picked her brown coat off her bed and went to the balcony. When she got her coat, she put it on and ran to the balcony. She looked up and started screaming.

"Haku! I'm ready!"

A small smile crawled up the river spirit's face. He flew down in front of Chihiro and transformed himself into a dragon.

It was a magical sight, for nobody has seen Haku transform into a dragon. His body started to shine in a white light, then his body started to elongate. His arms and legs grew into feet that looked like a rooster's and his body started to shimmer with silver scales. His face grew longer into a dragon snout; long whiskers grew from his cheeks. He grew a long tail that trailed behind him. His hair grew and ran across his spine while its hue changed from black to a brilliant sea-green. A pair of gold-like horns and white ears sprouted from his head. His golden eyes stayed the same, more piercing and calm than ever. When he was done transforming, right in front of Chihiro, was a beautiful dragon.

Chihiro hadn't done this in eight years. But she would go back there, finally after waiting for so long. She took a deep breath, and sat on the thin would rail. All she had to do was ride he dragon. Easy, right? Ok, here goes nothing. One foot was dangling over the edge. Then the other. One slip and Chihiro would fall. What would happen? The breeze pushing Chihiro over the edge made her shudder. She was afraid she was going to fall and she tried regaining he balance . . . but she slipped and fell.

Just in time to land on Haku's back.

When she opened her eyes, she was riding the dragon Haku, his silky mane blowing in the wind. She breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she would actually die there.

"So, Haku," Chihiro said to the dragon. "Where are we going?"

_To my river. _A voice like Haku's said in her mind.

With that, Haku spen up, going over the mountains of the horizon and going to the Kohaku river.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When they got there, Haku didn't stop flying.

They sped up, Hau's body straight like an arrow. He flew high above the river, right where the clouds had peaked. He straightened his body and stopped flying. Chihiro and Haku were about to plunge into the river snout-first. Haku was racing at full-speed, and they were going to crash unto the riverbed if they went this fast.

"Haku, no!" Chihiro screamed. "You'll get us killed!"

The dragon smiled. _Do you trust me? _

"Of course I do," she replied, blushing. "More than anything."

_Well, I'll just tell you this. _Haku stopped flying like an arrow; his snout just precious inches close to the tranquil waters. _The Spirit World has many entrances, including the Spirit Gate, the one you and your family entered. I'm one of the few spirits who can go in and out of the Spirit World using their own gates. The Kohaku River is mine._

"Oh . . ." Chihiro said, slowly beginning to understand. "So, we're entering this gate?"

_Yes. So do you trust me? _

"Yes, of course, Haku."

_Then we go. _

After that, before Chihiro had time to protest, the dragon went snout first, into the water, taking Chihiro with him. She closed her eyes as she entered.

As the water enveloped Chihiro, she smiled, the water caressing her. She could breathe, probably because Haku protected her from lack of oxygen (it's his river after all). She felt her hair floating around her and felt Haku's mane, she grasped his horns right in front of her.

_Are you alright? _Haku asked.

Chihiro nodded.

_Well stay comfortable. We're on our way. _

The dragon snaked through the waters as Chihiro was thinking and remembering her life in the Spirit World.

_I'm going back, _she said to herself. _I'm finally going back!_


	3. Chapter 2: Re-hired

**CHAPTER 2: Re-hired**

**Another chapter, and a big thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and who gave it a lot of favorites!**

**Hey, another long update, and may this quench your thirst for a pretty long time. There's been bad news regarding my internet, and I heard it's not going to work for three weeks or so. So you may expect an update like within three weeks of time. But chill, if you want to see the next chapters so badly, I'll try to find some good internet and a spicy story. Be patient, and I already warned you for a late update. Your waiting will be worth a good story, I promise. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. It's just too awesome.**

**CHAPTER 2: Re-hired**

Chihiro and Haku were still traveling through the calm blue waters, Chihiro clinging on to Haku's sea-green mane. She breathed as if the air around her was normal; thanks to the river spirit's magic. She was clutching her eyes, but smiling sweetly. Her brown hair, even if it was ponytailed by that special band Zeniba and her friends sewn for her, was flowing wildly through the water, winding through it like brown snakes. It was tranquil and silent for a while until Haku spoke to Chihiro in her mind.

_Chihiro, _the dragon said. _Are you alright?_

"I'm fine, Haku," she replied silently. "Why do you ask?"

_We're surfacing. _

"We're _what?"_

Before Chihiro could protest, Haku went from his slow-paced snaking to fast-sped water bullet. It felt like a rollercoaster though water, Chihiro felt the pressure of the water on her body. She clutched his horns tightly, shutting her eyes. She felt Haku's body ascend and speed to the surface of the water, and he burst right through it. It was a water explosion to Chihiro; she felt the river water brush right through her. As Haku leapt, she felt water droplets land on her face. Haku's tail left the water, and Chihiro knew she wasn't in the Human World anymore.

There was a large ocean that stretched out beneath her, but Chihiro could see train tracks on the sparkling surface of the water. The bright blue sky was filled with white fluffy clouds, with no sign of a storm anywhere. There were very little traces of land, although Chihiro saw a large rocky island with a gigantic magnificent Japanese-style building about kilometer away from where Haku was.

Haku was levitating above the water, Chihiro looking at her surroundings with a sparkle of amazement in her eyes. Haku smiled at her and asked: _Quite amazing, isn't it?_

Chihiro looked at Haku and hugged his neck. "Yes it is! This place hasn't changed a bit! Thank you for letting me come back here!"

_You're welcome. Now I have to get you to the bath-house. _

Haku flew fast to the entrance of the bath-house, Chihiro on his back tingling with excitement.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Haku landed neatly by the entrance of the bath-house, his scales slithered away to reveal him in his human form. Chihiro, together with Haku, entered the bath-house. Haku stood by the foreman's box and Chihiro saw the bath-house at work.

The place was not empty with customers, but not quite full either, so you could say business was slow. The stalls were attended to by a lot of workers, although Chihiro could see some slacking off. Girls were running back and forth carrying, scrubs, bath tokens, or towels.

Haku held Chihiro's hand, which made her blush a little, and he held it up like how a referee would congratulate a boxing match champion. He yelled to the entire bath-house crew:

"_The human Chihiro Ogino has come back to the bath-house!"_

There was a moment of silence from the crew, sometimes even murmurs were heard, and then they rushed to Chihiro showering her with questions and compliments.

"Wow, Chihiro, welcome back!" "How was it living in the Human World?" "Did you miss us?" "I've seen you grown!" "Are you coming here to work?"

There was a voice from the balcony that hushed the entire staff and forced them to go back to their stalls hastily:

"_ALL OF YOU, STOP BOTHERING HER AND GET BACK_ _TO WORK!"_

The people around Chihiro suddenly ran back to where they all previously were. She looked up to see the owner of the voice, and of course, it was the hag Yubaba. She flew down from the balcony and landed neatly in front of Chihiro. She could see Yubaba barely changed, and that frown never left her face.

"So, you've come," the hag said. She then faced Haku. "Good work, boy."

In reply, Haku gave a forced bow. After that, Yubaba focused her attention on Chihiro.

"Girl, I need you to work here."

Chihiro blinked in surprise. "What? Why?"

Yubaba rolled her eyes. "You see girl, a very important customer is coming here tomorrow, and I need you to put this bath-house in its best condition."

"Why me? And what customer?"

"You've been my best employee."

Chihiro blinked. It was hard hearing that from a cranky bossy old witch.

"And also," Yubaba continued, "this is a critic coming here. And I know you'll keep this place in tip-top shape."

Yubaba waved her hand and a scroll appeared in it. The document landed neatly in her hand. "Here, your contact. Relax, it's been signed. Now, can you work here?"

"Wait," Haku said, pointing at the contract, interrupting them. "I thought you broke it after Sen left."

Yubaba started at him and said coldly: "I made copies. Don't interrupt in this conversation boy."

Haku bowed his head solemnly. "Sorry," he said. Chihiro had to admit, it was painful seing him like that, bossed around when he should be running free.

"So," Yubaba said to Chihiro, "can you work here? But I'll still have your name and you will still be called Sen."

Chihiro was too excited to answer. She always dreamed of this moment and wanted it top be epic as possible, but she blurted out: "Of course!"

"Good." the hag replied. She shouted behind her. "Lin!"

A woman who looked like she was in her late twenties and had brown ponytailed hair and in the usual pink uniform of the bath-house appeared from a stall and bowed before Yubaba. When she looked at Chihiro, she looked more excited than ever, a grin played on her face.

"Is that Sen?" she asked.

Yubaba stared at Chihiro. "Yes she is. I need you to give her a uniform and a place to sleep. She's working here."

Lin bowed. "Yes ma'am."

Yubaba gave a nod and flew up to her spot in the balcony. When she was gone, Lin smiled at Sen and took her arm as she dragged her to the dorms.

Chihiro smiled as she walked. "It's good to see you, Lin."

Lin smiled back. "It's good to see you too, Sen."

"Chihiro," the girl corrected. "Lin, I want you to call me Chihiro."

Lin laughed as they walked to the dorms. "Alright, Chihiro."


	4. Chapter 3: The Okashitawa Siblings

**CHAPTER 3: The Okashitawa Siblings**

**Yay, the internet is here! Rejoice! Anyway, sorry for the late update. The internet crashed for weeks straight. Thins might be pretty short (sorry for that), but another update will come quick with internet like this. Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. Thank you for waiting, all of you. You've been great fans. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. End of story, but not this one of course. Haha**

**CHAPTER 3: The Okashitawa Siblings**

Chihiro was guided by Lin all the way to her dorm, then she gave Chihiro her own bed and her uniform. When the day turned to night, everyone went to sleep, except for Chihiro and Lin. They were sitting at the balcony, watching the ever-so tranquil sea, with the silver reflection of the crescent moon imprinted on it. Chihiro was busy eating an apple, while Lin was just resting her elbows on the wooden railing.

Chihiro couldn't be happier. She got her job back as someone working in the bath-house; it was everything she wanted. She was happy she met Lin, Haku, even the old hag Yubaba, but it still wasn't clear. Why did Yubaba want her back even if she hated her so much? Why did she want her back? She recalled Yubaba saying an important customer was to come tomorrow. But why her of all people to come and work again? Who was the mysterious guest?

"Lin," Chihiro asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Lin smiled in response. "Ask away. You don't even need my permission."

"Okay," Chihiro said. "Who's this mysterious guest coming tomorrow?"

Lin's face was covered in a demented expression. When the dark light escaped from her face, she sighed deeply. "He's Zekuro Okashitawa, the Prince of Shadow."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lin sighed. "It's a pretty long story."

"Tell me anyway."

Lin leaned backward. "Fine. Better make yourself comfortable."

Chihiro sat Indian style as Lin told her story.

"The Spirit world's divided into three realms. The Realm of Light, which we live in right now, the Realm of Magic, where all mysterious stuff live in, and the Realm of Dark, where shadow spirits and other dark stuff reside. Zekuro's father, Shisoru Kohumura, rules the Realm of Dark. He has three kids. The eldest is Chiumi Okashitawa, the only daughter who's most of the time silent and broody, but she's real clever. Kesaru Okashitawa, the youngest, whose goal is to outperform his brother. And the second youngest, Zekuro Okashitawa, is the most dangerous among the three, because even if they all posses creepy powers, his is the strongest. Heck, even his sibs and father are scared if him. Zekuro's a nomad, which means he keeps travelling around the place. But upon his dad's command, he can do things on his dad's behalf. Right now, he's going to critique this place, for his dad. He's coming tomorrow."

"Wait," Chihiro paused. "So he's coming here to critique the place."

"Yup," Lin confirmed. "I heard it from Kamaji."

"I'm scared. What if I don't do a good job?"

Lin laughed. "Relax, Sen, I think you'll do great."

"Chihiro," she corrected. "My name is Chihiro."

"Oh," Lin said at realization. Sorry, Chihiro."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was midnight in the forest separating the Realm of Light from the Realm of Dark. The crescent moon hung high, like a sideways smile, no star in sight. The dark trees groaned and moaned with the cold chilly wind. Leaves blew with each moan. Besides those signs, it was silent in the forest.

Okay, not totally silent.

There were three people walking silently and slowly through the forest. There was a trio, walking at the same slow pace.

There was a girl that stood on the leftmost side of the three. She looked like she was in her early 20's. She was wearing a white kimono with a red Obi (a belt or sash around the kimono). The kimono was so long it trailed behind her by a few inches. She was holding a silver umbrella that covered her entire face, and she twirled it occasionally. Her skin was deadly pale, almost white; wait, it _was _white. Her hair was whitish blond, reaching all the way to her waist and covering her left eye with long bangs. Her eyes were a deep purple, striking and calm. She barely smiled, but when she does, it curdles your blood. Her entire body faintly illuminated in white, but she glided across the floor like a phantom.

There was a boy who stood on the rightmost side of the three. He looked younger than the girl, like he was sixteen. He had a kimono like the girl's, except its color was red and his Obi was black. He had nothing to carry, but he was also pale like the girl. His hair was black and spiky, and it was shoulder length. His eyes were bright green, and his teeth were pearly white and revealed a creepy smile with sharp canine teeth like that of a vampire.

The boy standing in the middle of them both couldn't be seen because the shadows were covering him. All that could be seen was silvery-grey hair, a yellow right eye and a striking left red covered in a shaggy silver forelock

"So," the girl said with a pretty sweet womanly voice. "You know what you'll be doing?"

The boy in the middle scoffed and said with an ignorant yet charming voice: "Of course I do, Chiumi. I'm not stupid. I'm nineteen thousand, for crying out loud."

"Well, I'm twenty-four thousand and still your older sister," the woman, now revealed as Chiumi, replied without looking at the boy, "so you _still _have to respect me, Zekuro."

The boy in shadows, now revealed as Zekuro, laughed. "I respect no one."

The boy with the red kimono smiled. "Yeah, but you respect father, don't you?"

Zekuro glared at the boy, making him wince in fear. "Listen, Kesaru," Zekuro said, "I'm only doing this to regain my honor. Don't underestimate what I can do, numbskull."

The boy with the red kimono, Kesaru, had his head bowed. "I just want to be like you. . ."

Zekuro laughed evilly. "Be like me? Ha! How pathetic."

Chiumi twirled her umbrella. "Don't have to be so harsh, Zekuro. He's only like three thousand years younger than you. Anyway, back to the topic. You _do _you what you're doing, right, Zekuro?"

"Of course I do," Zekuro replied. "It's about the human girl Chihiro Ogino. I know what to do already."

"Good," Chiumi confirmed. "I even wonder why we're with you on this crazy little mission of yours."

Zekuro retorted. "T-this isn't crazy. At least father favored you two and he cast me out. I'm nothing but an outcast, you know that. I have to earn back my honor from him."

Kesaru smirked. "Yeah, honor. More like jealousy to me."

Zekuro clenched his teeth.

"Alright," Chiumi said, cutting them off from a fight. "We get it. Now hush, both of you. I don't want a fight along the way. Let's just get this over with."

Kesaru and Zekuro sighed in disappointment as the siblings made their way to the bath-house in the cold dark night.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prince Arrives

**CHAPTER 4: The Prince Arrives**

**Yay yay yay! New chapter and quick update**! **Yep, those three peeps you saw in the last chapter are the Okashitawa sibs: Chiumi, Kesaru, and Zekuro Okashitawa. And if you're wondering why I didn't put Zekuro's description in the last chapter, I'm putting it here. So yep, this is a worthy OC spotlight moment! Zekuro Okashitawa, the Prince of Shadow, the Keeper of Darkness, and I'm still thinking of more epic titles.**

**And a note to the people of the world who are reading this: If you're reading this and hear the word "Zekuro-sama", in Japanese, that means "Lord Zekuro". In Japanese culture, suffixing "sama" to the end of the name refers to him as "Lord". There are other examples like this where you suffix syllables to the name. For example, suffix "chan", that means a close female friend or a close female. If you suffix "kun", that's a close male friend or a close male. If you suffix "hiru", that means "princess" or "lady". **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter fresh out of the oven! (I mean that metaphorically.)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anyone in Spirited Away, but I do own the Okashitawa siblings Chiumi, Kesaru, and Zekuro. And yup, they're heck awesome.**

**CHAPTER 4: The Prince Arrives**

"Chihiro, hey, wake up."

Chihiro was asleep in her bed when Lin tried to wake her up. Chihiro got up grumpily, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Lin stood beside her, fully dressed in her pink uniform, her hair ponytailed behind her back.

"Lin," Chihiro groaned, staring at her sleepily, "what is it now?"

Lin helped her get up. "Chihiro, have you forgotten? The Prince Zekuro is coming today!"

Chihiro's eyes widened, scaring away the sleep from her. She quickly got up, ponytailed her hair (with the magical yarn piece Zeniba and her friends gave her), dressed in her pink uniform, then went down the stairs with Lin. When they got down, Chihiro saw the normal work of the bath-house. There were the regular customers, the regular speed of it all, the regular workers, but Chihiro noticed that the bath-house itself was _way _cleaner than it was before.

From the top floor, Yubaba jumped them flew down next to Chihiro and Lin. The hag looked down at the entrance of the bath-house.

"So," the hag said, "are you ready Sen? You know I put a lot of trust in you here. This customer is very important. I assume you know who he is?"

"Yes," Chihiro replied, more determined than ever. "I know. He's Zekuro Okashitawa, the Prince of Shadow."

"Note, the _Prince_ of Shadow. I want you to treat him with respect. He isn't any regular customer; he's a critique. Be careful."

All of these regal titles of the Prince made Chihiro more nervous than ever. "I will, or at least, I'll try."

Yubaba stared at her. "Don't _try, do._ Now come, Sen. I have to bring you to the entrance to meet the Prince."

Chihiro followed the hag as they descended down the stairs to the entrance of the bath-house.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The Okashitawa siblings were already right in front of the bath-house, standing in front of the bridge, but none of them stepped on it. They just stood there, all three of them, transfixed by the beauty of the bath-house, and not to mention they were talking.

Chiumi sighed. "Well, Zekuro, this is it. I hope you do well."

Zekuro looked at his sister. "I hope so too. This human is my last chance to honor.."

Kesaru clenched his teeth. "But . . . what if you need help from Chiumi or me or from father?"

Zekuro looked at his brother angrily then retorted. "I don't need help from father. I only need help from both of you, and I ask it only once. I ask for the satchel of all my materials. Chiumi, I assume you know when I need it."

Chiumi nodded. "Well, Zekuro, this is where we part. Good luck and I hope nobody suspects a thing."

Kesaru bowed to his older brother. "I hope you succeed."

Zekuro bowed to his siblings. "Thank you. Goodbye, Chiumi and Kesaru."

Zekuro stepped forward on the bridge, slowly walking to the entrance of the bath-house, and his siblings vanished into shadows of dark light.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Yubaba and Chihiro reached the entrance, and the hag saw the Prince walking towards the entrance. She wished Chihiro luck then flew to the balcony with all the other employees (including Lin), watching Chihiro in anxiousness.

Chihiro, standing there at the entrance alone, was oh so very nervous. She started thinking of all those negative "what-ifs". What if I don't succeed here? What if the Prince gives the bath-house a bad rating? What if I can't impress him? Chihiro decided to let all those worries go. Who cared about it anyway; she was back in the Spirit World, better make the most of it.

Haku ran from upstairs next to Yubaba, and he started questioning her.

"Yubaba," he asked nervously, looking at Chihiro standing below. "Why is Chihiro there?"

"Why?" Yubaba asked coldly. "This is the Prince of Shadow. She has to assist him. Got a problem with it, Haku?"

Haku shook his head nervously. "No, no no no, it's just that this guy is extremely powerful, and I don't trust him."

"Huh? Why?"

"His father is the King of the Dark Realm. That spells pure evil. I don't trust him."

"Haku, stop being such as self-centered brat and just watch. Do nothing; I want this bath-house to be rated at a perfect score."

Chihiro gulped nervously as everyone was watching. The Prince was already coming in, brushing past the curtains of the gate, and stepped in front of Chihiro. She gasped in surprise; this was the Prince of Shadow?

He looked like he was about nineteen years old, judging by his how he looked like. He was quite tall, just a few inches taller than Chihiro. He was wearing an entire black yukata (lightweight kimono) whose collar made a v-neck exposing his clavicles (collar bones). The kimono itself was also loose, his hands couldn't be seen behind the long loose sleeves and the kimono also trailed behind him by a few centimeters. He was wearing a red obi (sash or belt), and the borders of his kimono were red as well. His skin was deadly pale, almost white. His hair was a silvery-grey, like the moon. His forelocks were parted to the left, revealing a golden right eye, but his shaggy bangs covered his left; however, it was clearly seen that his left eye, even if it was covered, was a stunning red.

Chihiro blushed a bit; he was more handsome than she expected him to be.

"Ah," the Prince said with a mischievous yet charming voice, "I assume you're Chihiro Ogino, am I right?"

"Y-yes," Chihiro stuttered nervously, "yes it is, Zekuro-sama."

Zekuro laughed, making Chihiro blush even more. "Please, none of that. Call me Zekuro. What should I use to call you?"

"I'm called Sen, but my real name is Chihiro."

"I like Chihiro better. You're a human, aren't you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, it isn't. In fact, I find it unique that I have a human to guide me."

Chihiro smiled and blushed. "So, would you like to take a tour around the place?"

Zekuro shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'll start critiquing tomorrow. I want to rest after a long trip from the Realm of Dark. Do you have a spare room?"

Chihiro guided him to the staircase. "This way, sir,"

Zekuro and Chihiro walked up the staircase to another spare dorm in the bath-house.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Every employee in the bath-house was on the balcony, watching the entire thing unfold. Lin saw Chihiro's face, and she knew the human had a total crush on the Prince. She smiled as she thought of it.

She grinned. "Oooh, someone's pretty excited to meet the Prince."

Haku, who was beside her, looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Lin laughed. "I mean that Sen has a crush on the Prince. Isn't it obivious?"

Haku retorted. "N-no it isn't. Maybe Sen just was surprised he was young, that's all. I mean, look at him. He'll surprise anyone with his looks."

Lin and Haku looked at the female employees beside them, and they were start-struck with love by the Prince. They were blushing and laughing, sending exasperated and confused faces at the two spirits.

Lin's smile grew bigger. "That's interesting. Maybe you're just jealous of the Prince because Sen and all these girls like him."

"No, I'm not!"

Lin laughed. "Yes you are. I can totally see the guilt (and blush) on your face."

Haku looked forward, grumpy and avoiding eye contact. Just shut up, Lin."

Lin laughed harder, while Haku just bowed his head silently. Haku really didn't think that, he wasn't jealous. But he knew the Prince was hiding some kind of dark secret, something to do with Chihiro.


	6. Chapter 5: Two

**CHAPTER 6: Two**

**Yeah, I know. I suck. I promised a chapter in a super-fast update and I gave one that's two weeks ahead of its time. Sorry. But hey, look on the bright side, better late than never, right? And people, don't worry, I won't ever forget about a story as awesome as this. It's short, I know, but I promise, a quick update will come soon.**

**So, anyway, we're getting on to the jealousy parts, and this is where the shipping begins. So, fans, which do you ship now, ZekuroXChihiro, or HakuXChihiro? I'll be asking you that question from time-to-time as the story unfolds. **

**And if you're asking why the chapter title is "Two", ask yourself how many boys Chihiro likes. **

**Disclaimer: I own the Okashitawa siblings, nothing else.**

**CHAPTER 6: Two**

Zekuro and Chihiro walked through the Japanese-style corridors, complete with sliding doors and paper lanterns lighting the way. Chihiro stayed silent. She wanted to act as regal as possible; she was in the midst of a prince, and a very handsome one, too. But she didn't really expect it to be some happily-ever-after ending from them. He belonged to the dark, and she belonged to the light.

Chihiro stopped at a certain door. She opened it, and it revealed a cozy Japanese-style room. It had a low flat mahogany table, and a soft green cushion below it to act as a chair. On one corner, there was wooden cabinet with a plate of fruit sitting on it. There was a bed on another corner, a flat futon bed that looked like a good place to sleep. On the wall, there was another sliding door, but this one opened to a balcony giving a breath-taking view of the ocean and beyond it.

Chirhio stepped inside. "So, Zekuro, this is where you'll be staying. I know it isn't as luxurious as what you have at home, but—"

"No," Zekuro interrupted, stepping inside as well. "It's perfect, thank you."

"Oh," Chihiro replied bluntly. It was hard hearing it from him. "Is there anything you'd like, Zekuro?"

Zekuro walked over to the mahogany table and sat on the green cusion Japanese-style. "Do you have green tea? If so, can you get some for me?"

Chihiro bowed. "Of course, Zekuro,"

She stepped outside and closed the sliding door, and she ran through the corridor. She was running so fast, she didn't even notice she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, and she recognized the person she bumped at once. "Haku, what are you doing here?"

Haku scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I just came to see if you were doing a good job, that's all."

"Oh," Chihiro blushed at the sentence.

"Anyway," Haku shrugged off the previous topic. "Where's the Prince?"

"In the room down the hall to the left," Chihiro directed as she pointed down the corridor.

"Okay," Haku said walking down the hall. "You go and do whatever you were doing, now."

Chihro was hasty to get the Prince's tea; she didn't even notice Haku going inside the Prince's room, even if he didn't allow it.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Ah," the Prince said calmly, glancing at the river spirit at his door. "Kohaku, haven't seen you in a long time, eh?"

"Stop fooling around Zekuro," Haku said defiantly. "I know you aren't here to critique the place. What are you _really _here for?"

Zekuro calmly smiled. "What makes you think I'll tell you? It isn't any of your business anyway."

Haku stepped forward, his golden eyes blazing with furry. "I am a Guardian of the Realm of Light. I will stop you if your means here regards you and your evil."

Zekuro gave a calm laughter. "Pity, Kohaku, we've been at rivalry for the longest time, ever since we were kids. So, let's call a truce, shall we?"

Haku stepped back. "I never trusted you, and I never will. You'll lie, again, I'm certain."

Zekuro laughed again, his golden eye glinting with evil. "Ah, Kohaku, you're naïve as well, always have, always will."

Haku looked confused. "What do you mean, 'naïve'? I'm fully aware of everything that happens around me, Zekuro."

"Oh really? I'm certain that Chihiro girl, the human, she loves me. Aren't I right?"

Haku gasped in surprise, and stepped back. "No. . .no she doesn't. You're lying! You always do!"

"Oh come now Kohaku, face it. I never lie when it gives regards to love. She loves me, and she never loved you."

Haku shut his eyes. "Stop it! Stop it! You're lying! You always have!"

"Pity, it isn't requited love. After all, _you_ love her, don't you?"

Haku's eyes widened at that statement, and he stayed silent.

Zekuro smiled and spread his arms. "Was I lying when I said that, Kohaku?"

"No. . ."

"See? There, now get out and leave me in peace."

Haku was snapped out of his silent state. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I said: get out and leave me in peace."

"I'm not leaving until you—"

"Haku!"

Haku looked behind him to see a shocked Chihiro, holding a platter with a kettle and porcelain glasses. Chihiro's face was disappointed and it hurt Haku seeing her like that.

"Haku," Chihiro said disappointedly. "You know the fate of the bath-house and everyone's hopes are counting on me doing this. Why are you meddling with him? He'll give the bath-house a bad grade if you're like this."

Haku groaned in disappointment. "But—"

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled. "Just get out, please."

Haku bowed his head in shame as he walked out of the room. Chihiro closed the door behind her, and the last thing Haku remembered from that room was Zekuro's victorious smile; oh that smile fueled such hatred inside the river spirit.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chihiro set down the platter on the table and poured tea for Zekuro. He said to her that he'd do it himself, and he took the kettle from Chihiro and poured his own tea.

"What got you mad?" Zekuro asked Chihiro.

"I don't know," she replied, feeling a bit guilty. "I was scared that you might grade this bath-house badly, then Yubaba might fire me from this place, and I'll be forced to return to my human world."

"Oh, so I assume you hate that world."

Chihiro shrugged. "Not hate, it's just that I like this world better."

"Oh really? Why?"

Chihiro didn't answer the Prince, but answered herself in her mind:

_Because of you, Haku. . .because of you. . ._


	7. Chapter 6: Zekuro Okashitawa

**CHAPTER 6: Zekuro Okashitawa**

**Okay, I didn't make it. I didn't make the deadline just like you people wanted. I'm a jerk, I know. Okay, since I might update this next chapter late, I **_**won't **_**tell you I'll make it early, nor tell you I'll make it late. I want to surprise my audience. If I can, I'll post every week. You've been good people, thanks for the favorites and follows. It's a pretty short chapter, and because of that, I might (note, _might_) post on**

**Just in my opinion, I ship ChiHaku. But that doesn't mean I'll make the ending a ChiHaku one. As I said, I like to surprise my audience. Be prepared for an epic plot twist!**

**This chapter is something like a filler, how they would call it, and I just added it for more story depth. It's pretty corny and dramatic. **

**Disclaimer: I own the Okashitawa siblings. NOTHING ELSE.**

**CHAPTER 6: Zekuro Okashitawa**

Zekuro couldn't sleep. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Since he couldn't doze off, he dressed in his black kimono and walked to the balcony to take a good look of his balcony view. It was breathtaking; the bright sunset gave a purplish yellow hue on the clouds and sky above, and a shimmering gold on the ocean's vast horizon waters. The waves gave such a serene sound as they crashed on the rocky shores of the bath-house, clearing Zekuro's mind.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He let the sound of the waves send him back into a flashback of his younger days.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A young Zekuro was in a large garden, a weeping willow with dark leaves providing him shade. The grass was dead, no flower on the lawn. That garden was just outside the palace Zekuro lived in when he still had his mother. He was sleeping, leaning against the trunk, his head resting against the shoulder of his mother, Yukiko Okashitawa.

Yukiko was a tall, fair woman with quaint posture and etiquette. She wore at all times a red dress whose sleeves always covered her hands and feet. Her face was pale, like white in color. She had ankle-length whitish blond hair (like her daughter Chiumi), but it was more of a slivery white more than blond. It was held from her face by a clip with a darkly-colored cherry blossom adorning it. Her eyes changed color from time to time; sometimes they were green or blue or red, but most of the time, they were a bright pink.

Zekuro looked quite different as well. He was a lot shorter than he was now; he was just seven at the time anyway. Instead of a kimono, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt, with light brown shorts and ran around barefoot. He still had his mess of silver hair, but both his eyes were golden.

Yukiko looked at her son and smiled. She stroked his head, hoping it would wake him up. She was successful, and soon, a young Zekuro was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mother," he whined, "I don't wanna get up."

Yukiko laughed. "Come on, Zekuro, isn't it about time you get inside?"

Zekuro stood up and pointed at something. "I don't think we have to."

Yukiko looked at to where her son was pointing, and she saw her husband and her other kids.

Chiumi was a taller than Zekuro (she was twelve at that time), and she still looked the same. Her white blond hair covered her eyes and _both _eyes this time. She wore a white dress, but it was really loose for her. It covered her hands and trailed behind her like a wedding veil.

Kesaru was holding his sister's hand, and his short spiky hair grew over his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a loose red shirt, with a pair of black pants and a pair of simple sandals.

Kasonu Okashitawa, Zekuro's father, was a young man in his thirties. He was wearing a completely black robe, with a red cape trailing after him. He had dark blond hair that covered his aquamarine eyes. His face looked stern, and not to mention his mouth was always in a twisted scowl.

Yukiko stood up. "Oh, Kasuno, is there a problem?"

"Yes," her husband replied. "I wasn't able to find you. Where were you?"

The Queen ruffled her son's hair. "I'm always with Zekuro, Kasuno. You know that."

Kasuno scowled then scoffed. "It's always you and him. You two are inseparable. Can't you survive without him?"

Yukiko frowned in disgust. "Kasuno! He's our son! Treat him like family!"

"He isn't part of _my _family."

"Kasuno!"

"Mother," Zekuro said glumly, his tone full of sadness. "It's okay, I understand." Zekuro started to walk away from the group.

"Zekuro?" Yukiko asked, running towards her son. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here," came her son's reply, full of a miserable tone.

"But Zekuro, you don't have to go."

"I can't make Father happy." Tears started to form around Zekuro's eyes. "I never got to."

"But you don't have to. You already made me happy."

"Mother!" Zekuro rushed to his Yukiko, burrowing his tears in her arms. Yukiko looked her son in the eye.

"Zekuro," she said. "How about we go away together?"

The young prince wiped his tears away. "You sure? What about Father?"

Yukiko looked behind her, and Kasuno wasn't there anymore. She turned her attention back to her son. "It's okay; I'll always be with you."

Zekuro hugged his mother. "Always?"

Yukiko smiled. "Always,"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Zekuro opened his eyes, only to see that large ocean in front of him again. His consciousness returned to his body, his flashback fading. He remembered the promise his mother made. She would never leave him. They fled from the Realm of Dark, and explored the other realms. That was how he grew up, knowing everything his father and siblings didn't know. He was happy that way, smiling at the thought of his mother accompanying him in his nomadic years.

But tragedy struck. Kasuno soon knew of his son's and wife's flee, and he knew he had to stop them. He sent warriors and search parties to every corner of the Spirit World. Yukiko and Zekuro, for a moment, thought they were unreachable, until a search party found them, and took Yukiko away. Zekuro was almost caught, but luckily escaped.

The young prince was devastated without his mother. He lived alone from then, alone for twelve years. He knew he needed to get his mother back, but he couldn't enter the Realm of Dark anymore because Kasuno wanted him dead. He needed to regain his honor to do so. He asked his Father for anything, and then he said to go to the bath-house in the Realm of Light to "critique" the place. Kasuno knew what he wanted, and he wanted his son to get it for him so he can test how badly he wanted his mother back. He took a deep breath and looked to the horizon.

"Mother," he whispered, "I'll do this for you. . . "


	8. Chapter 7: Kohaku and Zekuro

**CHAPTER 7: Kohaku and Zekuro**

**So, many people are actually wondering what's the connection between Zekuro and Haku, plus the little prince and his mom. I know that there's a lot to explain, but let's just say that I'll explain everything soon. Besides, what's a good fanfic without some good character back-story? I'll focus more on Haku though, seems like he's getting less time to appear in this story. **

**I actually was blank on ideas, until a review came to me of an author (one of my fanfic friends) thinking about what would happen next in this chapter. This particular author gave me wondrous ideas for the chapters to come. Just so you know, her penname is anime_manga_lover_11. If you want to see her profile and her great stories, this is her link: **

u/4401910/anime-manga-lover-11

**Okay, so, Zekuro's a Prince. His mom . . . hmm. . . . Isn't she pretty? She's made to look like her daughter Chiumi but bear a resemblance to Zekuro. It's a sad story, the past of the Prince, which I'll reveal as the story goes on. This chapter is one of them. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. There'll be updates, be sure of that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And yes, I know that Zekuro's past might be similar to Zuko's from "Avatar: The Legend of Aang". But this dark prince's flashbacks are sadder than his. If only there was beautiful background music. So I don't own Avatar either. **

**CHAPTER 7: Kohaku and Zekuro**

Haku was wandering around the bath-house, doing nothing, just watching the system of his everyday work. Everything and everyone was working; pouring water into tubs with different spirits inside, employees running back and forth with towels, buckets of water, and bath tokens, dropping these wooden tickets into the hole in the wall for Kamaji, the Boiler Man, to send special water to the different baths.

It was noisy and pretty full of girls too. Ever since people knew about the arrival of Zekuro, girls have been swamping the place, young teenage girls, going in groups around the bath-house, blushing and giggling, hoping to get a glimpse of the young Prince. (Just the thought of it made Haku confused.)

Haku was walking to Zekuro's room; one of the dorms is the bath-house. He knocked on one of the wooden beams, and said, "Zekuro?" but to no reply. He knocked again, and screamed the Prince's name, but, again, a silent reply. Haku was impatient, so he opened the door, sliding it to the left.

The room was empty, which explained the silence Haku kept receiving. The futon on the bed was fixed perfectly. The small table in the middle of the room varnished and polished. Haku stepped inside, and then looked around. He was alone, no doubt, so he went to Zekuro's balcony and watched the beautiful ocean scenery.

It was noon. The sun was up high, sending its bright rays of warm light down. The sky was a brilliant blue, with white fluffy clouds scattered and clumped everywhere. The sea below was swaying softly, little waves of sparkling blue letting the light reflection of the sun glisten and shine, sparkling on the water. The soft refreshing sea breeze blew against Haku, letting him close his eyes in a relieved manner, bringing the serene smell of salty sea to him. Haku took deep breaths, his eyes closed; surrendering his stress to the sea, and the sea took it from him.

"Isn't it breathtaking?"

Haku's eyes shot open, jolting in surprise as the voice spoke. Fear took his body as he kept spinning around, finding the owner of the voice.

"Relax, Kohaku," the voice said ag ain. "It's just me. Look up."

When the voice said that, Haku found it familiar. He already knew who it was, and he clenched his teeth at his realization. He took a deep breath, and then looked up.

"_You,"_ he said with a voice full of hate.

Sitting on an invisible roof above Haku and leaning against the walls of the bath-house was Zekuro.

He looked as he always did: cool, calm, and relaxed. He was sitting leisurely, his arm, resting on a raised knee while the other arm supported his weight and the other leg stretched out in front of him. His ruffled silver hair shone in sunlight; his gold eye visible and his red eye hidden in his grey forelock. Since he was sitting, his kimono sleeves fell from his shoulders, so he wasn't wearing a shirt. He actually looked very fit, very athletic. He had a good body build, but the kimono was tied securely to his waist, letting the rest of his black garment fall downward like a long robe.

Haku scoffed at him. "Lin _was_ right; girls everywhere would fall for a handsome young man like you."

Zekuro smiled in charm. "You really think so, hmph?"

Haku didn't reply.

Zekuro gave another devious yet handsome smile that could make a girl faint. "You came here for something, Kohaku. What is it?"

Haku's lips twisted into a snarl. "You already know, Zekuro."

He thought for a while and then smiled at his realization. "_That's_ what you want, isn't it?"

"That depends on what you're thinking."

Zekuro shifted his position, so he looked like he was lying down on a bed. "You want Chihiro, don't you?"

Haku staggered backward then blushed. "Y-yes. You've casted her under some spell, I'm certain."

Zekuro laughed. "Oh, Kohaku, I'm so sorry to say that I didn't cast any spell whatsoever."

"L-liar!"

"Come on, Kohaku. This time, I assure you, I'm telling the truth."

Haku gnashed his teeth in disturbance. "What are you implying, Zekuro?"

"That she loves me. That's that, if you're fine with it."

"No, I'm not, I . . ." Haku closed his eyes. He knew the last words he would say were the hardest to proclaim.

Zekuro smiled. "You love her. I know that."

Haku blushed. "I. . . I . . . want her to be . . . with me. . . "

Zekuro leapt from his nonexistent chair and landed in front of Haku. He put on his kimono sleeves and placed his hand on Haku's shoulder.

"Oh, poor boy," he said. "I'll be honest here: I want her to be with you. But she likes me, and I can't do anything about it."

Haku was trying his best to hold his anger in.

"Listen," the Prince continued, putting his palm on Haku's, "this would probably help you."

After Zekuro removed his palm, a small scoll was on Haku's hand.

The river spirit looked at it. "Whatever is this for?"

Zekuro stepped back. "Something my mother left behind."

And with that, he disappeared into black light.


	9. Chapter 8: A Silhouette Cirus

**CHAPTER 8: A Silhouette Circus**

**Okay, so I'm removing the fillers. **

**I just received a review from a guest named Ashley, and she told me that these fillers weren't really important and that I'm kinda straying away from the REAL story. She actually reminded me that I was losing the real story, so yeah, a shoutout to the Ashley guest, Thanks for that. :D**

**I'll just shortcut some stuff. And sorry for updating late, I'm pretty busy. And if you like the pairing ChihiroXZekuro, read this.**

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NOTHING TO OWN. Unless you count a goldfish named Sailor. He's my oldest fish and he's about 10 years old. :D**

**CHAPTER 8: A Silhouette Circus**

Haku spent his day solving what was the deal with the scroll. It said "My journal remains with Kamaji" and nothing more. He went over to the Boiler Man and asked what it was about. Kamaji explained that he was friends with Zekuro's mom, Yukiko, and they visited the bath-house before. He gave Haku the Queen's journal and he read it. It said that, yes, they have visited the bath-house before, and a terrifying secret was revealed.

Zekuro had some kind of power, similar to his mother's, and it was incredibly mysterious and powerful. But his was stronger than his mother's. And Yukiko knew it had to be protected. So that's why she fled with her unwanted son. But Kasuno, his father, feared that this unknown power would be unleashed upon the world, so he tried going after them. Soon, he did. They were traveling, once, when a search party jumped out of nowhere and took Zekuro's mother. He escaped, luckily, but without an accompaniment. He knew that his father needed his back there, so he had to regain his honor if he had to. He needed to "critique" the bath-house, and so he did.

Haku was right. The Prince _was_ up to something.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Nightfall came, adding up to the customers at the bath-house. It had been more than a day ever since the Prince came, and he just went through one tour around the bath-house. Spirits from all over the place came to the said resort since they heard a prince was critiquing the bath-house. Of course, Yubaba was pleased with this. She was earning more money than ever before. Haku, on the other hand, grew suspicious. He didn't trust the Prince _at all_, and he heavily doubted that Zekuro's purpose at the bath-house was to give it five stars or something. And Chihiro, mystified, didn't know who she admired more, Zekuro or Haku. True, she liked Haku, but she was afraid that he didn't like her back. She liked Zekuro too, but she was also afraid he didn't like her as well.

In other words, the bath-house with the company of the Prince was a swirl or mysterious feelings and unexplained events.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As said earlier, night had fallen, letting the bath-house's lanterns glow brightly against the star-studded sky. Spirits were entering the bath-house, welcomed by the employees. Haku was also standing at the bath-house entrance, since he wasn't in the mood to go inside and watch Chihiro accompany Zekuro around the bath-house while he was "critiquing" it.

He watched the spirits come in. There were a few mountain spirits, a few shadow and some sea spirits, but Haku found a familiar face in the crowd. No, _two_ familiar faces. He saw an old woman who looked exactly like Yubaba, and beside her, there was a tall looming shadow spirit with a white Noh mask on its face.

"Zeniba!" he cried. "No-face!"

When they both heard him, Zeniba smiled and walked toward his while No-face silently followed. For Haku, it was such a pleasure meeting them again.

"Ah, Haku," Zeniba gleefully said. "How's business at the bath-house?"

"Fine, as always," he replied kindly. "I suppose you have heard of our special visitor?"

"Zekuro Okashitawa," Yubaba's twin stated. "The Prince of Shadow. Word's reached all the way to the Realm of Magic, I'm astonished."

"Everyone is," Haku said.

"Ah. . . " the masked spirit No-face softly agreed. "Ah. . ah. . "

"Anyway," Haku said bluntly. "Would you like to go inside?"

"Oh, it's okay, Haku, I'm fine." Zeniba replied. "I'm not in the mood to see my sister's bath-house. I should be leaving now."

Haku smiled then bowed. "It was a pleasure seeing you Zeniba. I'll see you soon."

"Take care Haku" was all she said before she and No-face disappeared into the crowds.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Chihiro accompanied the Price around the bath-house as he was looking around trying to judge the quality of it. He often smiled, nodded in approval, and looked completely satisfied as he walked. This gave Chihiro relief, and it made her assume that he would rate the place five stars.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The question from Zekuro startled Chihiro. When she didn't reply, he looked at her, making her blush a bit.

"Y-yeah," she finally replied, stammering.

Zekuro smiled. "You don't sound like it."

Chihiro gave a relieved sigh, letting all her nervousness out. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. You might give this bath-house a low rating."

The Prince laughed. "Why would I? This is a brilliant bath-house! It has amazing quality, unique architecture, and not to mention such friendly staff." Here he smiled at Chihiro, and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Let me ask you something, Chihiro." the Prince asked. "Do you like to see amazing things?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. . . " Chihiro replied, as if the question was the easiest thing to answer in the world.

Zekuro held her hand and lead her to a balcony. "Come on, I'll show you something."

Chihiro blushed and reluctantly followed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Zekuro led Chihiro to the nearest balcony, and then closed the door behind her. It was a small balcony that can only accommodate two people, so it was perfect for the two. It was night, so the sky was a perfect dark blue and it was adorned with countless bright stars.

"What're we doing here, Zekuro?" Chihiro asked.

The Prince said nothing and climbed the balcony railing. He put his foot forward, but he didn't fall into the sea. He was standing on some dark matter suspended in the air. Chihiro was simply stunned: he looked like he was flying! He held out his hand for Chihiro to take.

He smiled with charm. "Come with me. Don't worry, you won't fall."

Chihiro (hesitantly) grasped his hand. He pulled her unto the shadow platform, and, yes, she didn't fall. She felt like she was walking on indestructible glass; can't fall, but transparent enough to make you think you'll fall. She was afraid she'd die, so she clutches Zekuro's hand tight. The Prince put a hand on her shoulder as they started moving forward, still walking on the shadow platforms.

"Don't worry," Zekuro said reassuring. "You won't fall."

Chihiro heard the calm tone in his voice, so she loosened her grip on his hand, breathe heavily so she wouldn't panic, and close her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted to look down. The girl was only guided by the hand of the Prince. She was scared and confused. Then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and chilling breath kiss her neck skin.

"Chihiro," the Prince said. "Open your eyes."

She opened them.

She was standing on the shadow bridge, facing the night sky. Decorating the night sky, besides stars, were shadows. They were transparent beings with a dark aura, swirling and twirling. They took form of different objects and sometimes even changed their appearance. There was a shadow shaped like a beautiful woman, then its black light transformed into a majestic dragon. There were many of these things, and they were beautiful in every way.

"Wow. . . ." Chihiro said amazed.

Zekuro stood beside her and smiled. "Aren't they lovely?"

"They are," Chihiro replied, still amazed. "What are they?"

Zekuro motioned one of the shadows moved closer to him just by pulling his fingers closer to his palm. It swirled around in his hand gracefully, and then it disappeared. "They're my shadows, my essence," he replied. "They have their own lives, but they see me as their master."

"Huh?" Chihiro said confused.

"What's not to understand?"

"They're your . . . shadows?"

"Yes, they're my element."

"Element?"

"You see, my siblings and I symbolize terrors of the world. My older sister, Chiumi, symbolizes lust and vanity. My younger brother, Kesaru, symbolizes mischief and disobedience. I symbolize darkness, shadow, and fear."

"Oh," Chihiro said, glancing at the intoxicating shadows, "but I don't fear these shadows. I love them."

"Everyone does,"

They stayed silent for a while, and then Zekuro spoke.

"You know," he said, "I never thought my stay at the bath-house would be this enjoyable."

Chihiro blushed. "W-what do you mean?"

The Prince smiled kindly and swept his silver hair away from his face, revealing a handsome visage and a gleaming red eye. "I just. . . . . .I really think this is a lovely stay here. And I never thought I would be with a beautiful girl like you."

Chihiro blushed even more. "W-what?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I. . . I'm fine."

The Prince's hand brushed away strands of stray hair away from her face, tucked it behind her ear, then he run his hand across her cheek. The young human maintained her blush.

"Chihiro, I. . . ."

He put one hand on Chihiro's waist and one on her neck, pulling her closer, he smiled and said three words that made Chihiro flinch.

"I love you."

Chihiro immediately escaped his grasp in shock. What did he say? He loved her? How can that be real? That was solely impossible! She was a human falling for a shadow prince who _loved _her!

"W . . . . . wh . . . . wha. . . t?" Chihiro said, confused and joyful at the same time.

Zekuro laughed. "You heard me, Chihiro, I love you."

She was happy as she was mesmerized. "H-how?"

"I just do. . ."Zekuro said with a smile. "Nobody can explain why they love someone. They just do."

He leaned forward and kissed Chihiro on the forehead. She just blushed and stood there, paralyzed. Zekuro smiled, and, holding her hand, guided her back to the bath-house.

Zekuro's shadows, who were behind her, laughed and smiled.


	10. Chapter 9: Two Hearts Broken

**CHAPTER 9: Two Hearts Broken**

**. . . . . . . . . . hi.**

**Okay, yeah, you know me. Idiot and lazy author with stories that aren't updated a lot. That's what I'm probably known for. And I apologize, to those who waited, you deserve something better. For like, a super duper long wait. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm busy and I got a lot of things to do. I am human, and so are you. Not like those people who can do like a thousand things at once. But hey, that's life. **

**Look, I know this was said to you a hundred times before, but if life gives you lemons, make orange juice. The best orange juice made of lemons that ever existed. **

**So here, 9****th**** chapter. No, it's not filler. Yes, it's part of the story. I swore that I would remove my fillers, because I hate them too. **

**I cannot make any promises that I would update fast. I don't want to disappoint you people. And if you spot grammar errors, sorry. I'm too lazy to proofread. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Spirited Away, and I bet you knew that too. **

**CHAPTER 9: Two Hearts Broken**

Haku sat at the porch of the employee dorms, watching the night sea and sky with sorrowful eyes. He was leaning on the wooden railing, arms resting on its façade, his eyes transfixed on a full moon. The soft sea breeze carried sprays of sea water to his skin, cool and serene. His emotions, however, were _anything_ but serene.

He saw _everything_. He saw Zekuro take Chihiro to the balcony. He saw his amazing silhouette display. He saw the Prince confess his love to the gill. He saw how much Chihiro loved him, and it broke the river spirit's heart.

_Why did that even happen?_ he thought. Why didn't Chihiro love him? Why did she love Zekuro instead? What did that Prince even _want_ with her? And why did Haku even love her?

There was a piece of paper shaped like a bird that landed on Haku's shoulder. He tried shooing it away, but he always found it resting on his shoulder. He was strongly annoyed at this, until he realized it was more than a paper bird.

"Zeniba?" he asked.

"Yes, Haku," the paper bird replied. "Who else would it be?"

Haku continued to look sadly at the ocean.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Zeniba asked. "Did anything happen when I left?"

"Nothing." Haku replied sternly.

"Nobody's miserable for nothing, Haku," Zeniba replied. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I. . . ." he said, sadly. "I think. . . . . Chihiro doesn't love me anymore."

The paper bird stayed silent. Then, finally, Zeniba said, "What makes you think such a thought?"

"I saw it. . "Haku replied coldly. "She loves Zekuro more than me." Here he bleated sarcastic laughter. "Why did I say 'than'? She doesn't love me _at all_."_  
_

"Don't be so pessimistic, Kohaku," Zeniba replied maternally.

"But. . . "

"Why is this painful for you to bear? Is it jealousy?"

"It's not jealousy, Zeniba. You already know the answer."

"I _do_ know. I just want you to say it again."

"Fine," Haku grumbled. Then he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I. . . I love Chihiro."

"There," Zeniba said, satisfied. "Is that better?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that she doesn't love me." Haku opened his eyes. "I also have no idea why I love her."

Zeniba stayed silent at this.

Haku glanced at the paper. "You're silent, Zeniba. Was there something wrong in what I said?"

"No," Zeniba finally replied. "Its just that I think you two are meant to be."

"How could you say such impossibilities?"

"It isn't impossible, Haku. I know it when I know it."

The paper dispersed into tiny shards of papyrus. With Zeniba gone, Haku had thought his relationship with Chihiro was _more_ than impossible.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Zekuro was satisfied.

He was waiting at his balcony, watching the night turn into dawn. The dark night blue turned into glowing yellow, a vibrant orange resting in between the two hues. Twinkling stars were disappearing in the presence of the sun. The Prince calmly looked and basked in its magnificence. He looked to the horizon. Tranquil waters barely stirred, save for a few small waves gliding across the waters. Sooner or later, he saw a figure flying towards him. As it drew closer, he noticed it was a crow, and strapped to its back was a cylinder made to keep a scroll.

Zekuro held out his arm, stretched towards the crow, and the bird landed on it. He took off the lid from the cylinder and took the scroll from it. Then the crow cawed thrice then flew away from sight.

He looked at the scroll, which was white with red bordering. He opened the thing and read the beautiful script-like kanji.

_"Zekuro,_

_"Apologies for the crow. I know you hate it when I send letters through crow. I was planning on seeing you personally, but Father didn't allow me. Perhaps he wants you to handle this dire situation alone without any assistance. I pity you._

_"Anyway, Father wanted to tell you to hasten. He has discovered your attempt of bringing your honor back, and he actually approved of it, to my surprise, for the fact that he has disliked you all these years. He wants you to hurry. He wants to see how living in desolation has made you elite._

_"For me, I find it odd that he wants you back._

_"Your sister, Chiumi Okashitawa"_

Zekuro smiled in a huge satisfaction.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Chihiro ran across the empty bath-house. For some odd reason, Zekuro wanted to see her. That was one of the weirdest things, judging the fact that it was closing time at the bath-house and he might want a tour or something. She ran to the third floor, took some flights of stairs into the hallway where all the bath-house dorms were. But, to her surprise, leaning the Prince's door was Haku.

Haku? What was he doing there? And his face had an expression that made you think that whatever you were doing was bad.

"H-haku?" Chihiro nervously stuttered.

He pushed himself from the wall and stood in front of Chihiro. "C. . Chihiro, I want to ask you something. . . "

"Uhm, sure." she replied.

"Do you, uh. . " he said, scratching the back of his neck, "do you think the Prince is up to something?"

"Uh, no of course not."

"Oh," Haku said, looking downcast. He stepped forward, making Chihiro blush and step back.

"Chihiro," he said. "I know that when you love someone, you. . .you want to make them know you do love them. And when they love you back, you're the happiest person in the world. So, uh, if you love someone, they say, don't be afraid to admit it, even when they won't love you back."

Chihiro could see him blushing, and she felt her cheeks burn. "W. . .what are you saying, Haku?"

"I. . . " he said, then finally, three words that made Chihiro stop. "I love you, Chihiro."

She stood there, paralyzed, then let all her angry thoughts pour out.

"You don't. . . . you don't get it. . . " she whispered at first.

"D-don't get what?" Haku stuttered.

He was surprised to find her screaming.

"I. . . I loved you, okay, Haku?! I loved you! Even back then, when I was ten, I think I loved you! Even now, I still do! And you didn't love me back, and love me only now when the Prince was here! But I found Zekuro. . . and. . . . I love him too! And I think you always knew that! And now, now that you see that he loves me, and you just want to take me back again and torture me! But I'm through, Haku! I'M THROUGH!"

Before Haku could protest, she pushed him to the side, crying as she opened the door of the Prince's dorm and closed it behind her. Even while she was inside, he could still hear her sobs and her tears and cries of sorrow.

Haku stood there, guilty and said to himself,

"W. . . .what. . . have I done?"


End file.
